Evans Triplets vs Parker Triplets
by Isabel Guerin
Summary: When the Parker Triplets move from LA hiding a secret and meet the Evans Triplets who carry a similar secret what will the out come be?
1. Moving

I don't own Roswell!!! All none Roswell known characters are mine.  
  
Rating PG 13 for language may become R but I doubt it  
  
Cat: M/L, Mi/M, I/A, K/T Mainly M/L  
  
Michael, Alex and Liz parker are three rich kids from LA when they move to Roswell and meet the 3 evan kids Isabel, Max and Maria form the wrong side of the tracks what happens? What will their parents say to this knew devolpement?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
LA  
  
" Mom you cant be serious Roswell?" Asked Michael  
  
" Yes we are moving to Roswell." Snapped their father Jeff Parker  
  
" But dad that is so not fair I mean I don't wanna leave Kyle." Whinned the youngest of the Parker Triplets Liz  
  
" Ya dad you cant just expect us to pick up and leave." Said Alex from the couch  
  
" We leave tonight we arrive tomorrow you can either drive your selves or drive with us." Said Nancy Parker  
  
" DRIVE!" Shouted all three then started laughing they where always doing crap like that.  
  
That night at 7pm  
  
Alex's POV  
  
" Why do you have to go?" Asked Aimee  
  
" I told ya babe I don't really have a choice but hey I'll be back." I said not believing a word of what I just said sure I liked Aimee " The Babe" Jacobs but she wasn't for me.  
  
(I changed personalitys in case you haven't noticed.)  
  
" I know Alex but I'm still gunna miss you. Whose gunna party with me?" Teased Aimee  
  
" I dunno be I'll email ya when I get there k?" I asked god this girl is tense did she really think that I would wait till I was 18 and then come back and date her? In her dreams! I kissed her again and then hopped into my baby my forest green 2002 BMW sportz and waited for the others to finish their goodbyes.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Mikey I'm gunna miss you." Cooed Emily his on again off again girlfriend  
  
" Ya well right now we aren't even a couple and your doin Evan so get lost Bitch." God I hate this chick she can be so annoying  
  
" But Mikey you know its you I'll only ever love." Coaxed Emily god the way she sugar coats everything she says uhhhh!  
  
" Whatever I'm goin don't bother waiting." I snapped and hopped into my baby my silver 2002 Benz and looked over at Alex he had already finished saying goodbye to that ditz Aimee now if Liz would hurry her ass up.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
" Don't worry babe if there no one there you can always come back to me." Whisper Kyle into my ear god I hate when he does that it like when Michael taught me how to use my abilities they creeped me out at first.  
  
" Whatever Kyle I told you I just wanna be friends besides you looked comfy with Ann so why don't you go back to her?" I asked venomously  
  
" Don't mess with me bitch you know that I'll be back for you." He snapped coming very close backing me into my car my black 2002 sunfire. He grabbed my arms  
  
' MICHAEL, ALEX!' I shouted telepathicly to my brothers hey being special has its advantanges.  
  
Michael and Alex's POV  
  
' MICHAEL, ALEX HELP ME.' Came into our heads  
  
Authors POV  
  
" What the fuck Kyle you asshole leave her alone." Shouted Alex as he punched him in the nose  
  
" Don't even think of touching my sister again you fucking dumb ass." Spat Michael as Liz got into her car and then Alex and Michael followed suit. 


	2. The Meeting

Again I don't own this and I never will.  
  
Summary: Alex, Michael and Liz Parker aliens that live in LA are forced to move to Roswell where the meet the towns residing Aliens from the wrong side of the tracks Max, Isabel and Maria Evans.  
  
Rating: PG 13 may become R not sure yet  
  
Pairing: M/L, Mi/M, A/I  
  
############################################################################ ################################  
  
The drive to Roswell was a long and tiring one they arrived to their new house around 1 am  
  
" Well it certainly isn't BH." Said Liz she totally loved being Beverly Hills High Princess all the guys wanted her except her brothers and all the girls wanted to be her. Capitan of the Cheerleading Squad, Michael and Alex where what ever girl minus Liz wanted and who every guy wanted to be Co capitans of the Football Team, and Basketball team.  
  
The house was huge the largest in the state probably knowing their parents. By Sunday they where all settled in.  
  
Monday  
  
Alex's Day not POV  
  
' Humm English 12 that should be fun.' Though Alex as he walked toward the English circle  
  
" Alright class we have a knew student today Alexander Parker. Why don't you tell us about your self?" Asked Mrs. Commings  
  
" Umm well I hate being called Alexander its Alex. Umm I just moved here from Beverly Hills with my parents and my brother Michael and my sister Liz." Said Alex  
  
" Alright then why don't you have a seat behind Ms. Evans?" Said Mrs. Commings  
  
" Hey I'm Isabel."  
  
" Alex."  
  
" Nice to meet you." Smiled Isbael  
  
" Ya." Agreed Alex  
  
the rest of the day went on he had every class with Isabel till lunch.  
  
Michael's Day  
  
' Art humm maybe this school wont be so bad.' Though Michael as he walked down the Art Hall  
  
" Well class attention today we have a new student Michael Parker why don't you tell us about your self?" Asked Mr. Jacobsen  
  
" Umm the names Michael don't use Mike, I just moved here from BH with my brother Alex and sister Liz." Said Michael  
  
" Alright have seat next to Ms. Evans." Said Mr. Jacobsen  
  
Michael walked down and sat next to the pixie that had bumped into him this morning  
  
" Hey I'm Maria."  
  
" Michael."  
  
" I know that." Smiled Maria  
  
" oh right." Said Michael as he rolled his eyes to his dismay it turned out that he had classes up till lunch with Maria Evans.  
  
Liz's Day  
  
' Preculc? First hour this is gunna be a long year' Thought Liz as she headed to the Math circle  
  
" Class we have a new student Elizabeth Parker. Why don't you tell us about your self?" Asked Ms. Amery  
  
" Umm alright first off its Liz call me Elizabeth and deal with the aftermath I just moved here from Beverly Hills with my parents and brothers Michael and Alex." Said Liz  
  
" Have seat next to Mr. Evans." Said Ms. Amery  
  
" Hey babe I'm Max."  
  
" Liz."  
  
" Wanna do something after school?" Asked Max  
  
" I dunno. You think you can handle me?" Asked Liz with a teasing note  
  
" Only if you let me." Replied Max  
  
" Sure why not." Agreed Liz they had all the same classes till Lunch  
  
Lunch  
  
" Max these are my brothers Michael and Alex." Smiled Liz  
  
" Ya that's my sisters Isabel and Maria." Smiled Max back  
  
After interduction  
  
" SO what class does everyone have?" Asked Maria as bubbley as ever  
  
" Fashion." Said Isabel  
  
" me too." Laughed Maria and Liz  
  
" Umm I have Web Page Design." Said Alex  
  
" Me too." Laughed the guys  
  
######################################################  
  
Please review !  
  
Laters  
  
Isabel 


	3. Fashion

I don't own Roswell or any of the characters wish I did anyways heres Chapter 3  
  
Summary when the Parker Triplets and the Evans Triplets meet what happens?  
  
Rating PG 13 but might end up R for some strong Language  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Fashion  
  
" SO Lizzy what goin on with you and that brother of mine?" Teased Maria  
  
" I'm not sure he seems to think he can handle the LA Princess though." Laughed Liz  
  
" La Princess?" Asked Isabel curiously  
  
" Ya my nickname in LA so what with you and the LA Prince?" Laughed Liz  
  
" You mean Alex? I dunno he seems really nice though." Blushed Isabel  
  
" He is but his last girl was a fucking bitch that used him and left him god I hated her Aimee that was her name." Spat Liz  
  
" So whats Michael like?" Asked Maria trying to loosen some of the tension  
  
" Umm the Knight Prince himself has caught your eye hum interesting. His last girl was an on again off again they where off when we left and she called him a mother fucking coward. Let me tell you something I don't let people call me brothers anything and get away with it unless its me." Sneered Liz  
  
" So umm ya." Said Isabel nervously  
  
" Alright Evans girls you two and Parker you will design a fashion line and give a show in 2 months get started." Said Their teacher  
  
" How about a mens line?" Smirked Liz  
  
" I think how you think." Laughed Isabel  
  
" Ya but Max would help." Whinned Maria  
  
" Sure he will." Smiled Liz seductively  
  
" Oh no Liz you wouldn't would you?" Asked Isabel in disbelief  
  
" What tease?" Asked Liz innocently  
  
"I thought umm never mind." Blushed Isabel  
  
" Humm that's not such a bad idea I mean have you seen his body? He is fine." Said Liz laughing at the looks of horror on the two girl's faces.  
  
" Kidding." Said Liz in her own Defense 


	4. Web Design

I don't own Roswell but I wish I owned Michael ummmm (Drools) ok ok enough  
  
M/L, M/M, A/I  
  
The Parker Triplets and the Evans Triplets meet and some things happen.  
  
Rating PG 13 may be R  
  
Summary : how will Max handle being w/ Liz's brothers?  
  
######################################################  
  
Web Page Design  
  
" So Max you like Liz eh?" Asked an amused Alex  
  
" Umm ya what about you and Izzy?" Laughed Max nervously  
  
" She seems like a real sweet girl." Agreed Alex blushing  
  
" Damn Al I never seen you blush so much." Laughed Michael  
  
" Is something funny Mr. Parker?" Asked their teacher  
  
" No sir." Said Michael  
  
" So Michael what about you and Maria?" Asked Max trying to control his laughter  
  
" Ooo she's firery I like that in a girl. I dunno think she'd go out with me?" Asked Michael  
  
" Sure maybe. You both should ask them our and then Liz and I can join you." Said Max  
  
" So your already taken our baby sister out?" Laughed the Parker guys  
  
" Umm ya." Said Max nervously  
  
" That's kool but hurt her and feel our wrath." Said Michael dead serious  
  
" Parkers and Evans you three are partners." Said their Teacher  
  
" Cool." Said the Three and started thinking of ideas ones that would include the girls.  
  
" How about a friend site?" Suggested Max  
  
" With who?" Asked Michael eying Max  
  
" Umm well us three and Maria, Isabel and Liz." Said Max matter of factly  
  
" Good idea." Laughed Michael  
  
" Meet at our place tonight to start?" Asked Alex  
  
" Sure why not where do you live?" Asked Max  
  
" 21 Royal St." Said Michael  
  
" No Fucking way you live in that place? That house is huge!" Exclaimed Max  
  
" Umm ya." Said Michael and Alex suddenly very nervous  
  
Fashion Class  
  
" SO you wanna meet at my place tonight?" Suggested Liz  
  
" Sure where you live?" Asked Isabel  
  
" 21 Royal St." Said Liz  
  
" No way that place is huge!" Exclaimed Maria  
  
" Umm ya." Said Liz nervously  
  
" So meet at 7?" Asked Liz  
  
" ya."  
  
Web Design  
  
" Meet at 7:30?" Asked Michael  
  
" Sure." Said Max still a little speechless 


	5. The Truth (Evans)

I don't own Roswell I wish I owned Michael though Ummmm (Drooling) ok snapped out of it.  
  
Rating PG 13 soon R for language maybe  
  
Paring: M/L, Mi/M, A/I  
  
Summary: Each set of triplets talks to each other  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Evan's Residents  
  
" Can you believe they live on Royal St?" Asked Maria  
  
" ya I know." Agreed Max in disbelief  
  
" Max what are we going to do? If we get close they might find out our secret." Whispered Isabel  
  
" I don't know. All I know is that I am falling in love with Liz." Stated Max  
  
" Whoa who would have thought that Max the asshole Evans could ever be in love?" Mused Maria  
  
" Shut up Ria." Snapped Max  
  
" Sor rie." Said Maria as she rolled her eyes  
  
" no I'm sorry its just that I'm not sure what to do. Isabel's right we've always been just the three of us we've never let any body in. They cant know. We'll just have to not use them when we are at their house or there here." Said Max  
  
" Umm I think that we should keep the meetings at their house I mean they live on Royal St. we live in the poorest part of Roswell and I don't think I could handle being rejected by them." Sadly whispered Isabel  
  
" I don't think that they will but ok. Are we agreed?" Asked Max  
  
" Yes." 


	6. The Truth (Parker)

I don't own Roswell k?  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
The Parkers decide to tell or not?  
  
*******************************##################*********************  
  
The Parker Resident  
  
" Hey Mikey, Alex." Smiled Liz this wasn't their bad ass little sister they had grown up with  
  
" Ok who are you and what did you do to Liz Parker?" Asked Michael Raising his hand to his sister  
  
" Put your hand down dumb ass its me. I just whoa I mean Max is the nicest guy and he wasn't scared of me do you know how good that feels to know that someone isn't a afirad of you?" Sighed Liz  
  
" Ya Liz but we cant get involved what about what we are?" Asked Alex  
  
" What about Isabel Alex you like her and don't deny it." Snapped Liz  
  
" Lizzie what if they get tossed into this war that we know is coming and they get hurt? Or what if they find out and tell the FBI?" Asked Michael trying to reason with her  
  
" Look we don't tell them and we don't use them around them what can go wrong? Michael please all I want is a chance to be normal." Whined Liz  
  
" Elizabeth knock it off what about Kyle? Hum what if he comes here and sees you with a human what will he do? You know he'll kill Max." Said Alex  
  
" No he wont he'd have to kill me first." Whispered Liz  
  
" Liz please?" Pleased Michael  
  
" Michael don't tell me you don't like Maria that girl is head over heals for you same with Isabel for you Alex please? Just let us give it a try we wont tell them who or what we are and we'll keep it in check please? Please?" Begged Liz  
  
" Alright fine we don't tell them anything." Said Michael  
  
" Agreed." Smiled Alex and Liz  
  
**********************************  
  
Hey I know the chapters are getting short but hey spare me the flames for it k? Thanks for the reviews I love hearing what people think even if they aren't the nicest  
  
Isabel 


	7. 21 Royal St

I don't own Roswell Humm maybe if I make chapters longer I wont have to write this so many time!   
  
PG 13 may be R sexual refernce  
  
Studying or not? What happens when you put 3 guys and 3 girls together all hiding a secret?  
  
********************************  
  
7 o' clock Parker House  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
" Hola?" Asked a maid  
  
" Umm hi I'm Maria Evans."  
  
" I'm Isabel Evans is Liz Parker home?"  
  
" Oh Senorita Parker's amigas si un momento por faror." Smiled the maid ( oh Miss Parker's friends yes just a minute.)  
  
" Gracias ." Smiled Isabel being the only one of the two that understood her  
  
" Hey Isabel, Maria come on my room is this way." Smiled Liz as she led them to her room  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
` Damn I wish we where rich this house is amazing!' I really have to stop thinking like this.  
  
" So Liz have you asked Michael or Alex if they'll help yet?" I asked feeling uneasy I hate that feeling  
  
" Umm no I thought you two could." She was blushing it is to funny both me and Maria decided that Liz could ask our brother too  
  
" Whats so funny Izzy?" Asked Maria looking at me like I was insane  
  
" Oh sorry I was just thinking of how you and me said Lizzie could ask Max to help." I laughed they soon joined me  
  
Liz's POV  
  
` Hum maybe they would wanna stay over that would be fun I haven't had a sleep over in such a long time.'  
  
" LIZ earth to LIZ!" I came out of thought to Maria's hand waving in front of my face  
  
" o sorry I spaced out I guess. Umm hey you guys wanna stay over tonight?" I asked god I hope they don't think I'm like weird or something  
  
" That would be so much fun." Squealed Maria she actually squealed Izzy looks embrassed  
  
" How about I drive you home and you guys can grab clothes?" I suggest Isabel suddenly looks very upset  
  
" No that's ok when Max comes to pick us up he can bring us home." Said Isabel  
  
" oh come on guys I'm not gunna care where you live." I said  
  
" yes you will." Said Maria  
  
" Really Why?" I asked interested  
  
" Because we aren't rich." Blurted out Maria  
  
" So I don't care I would give all the money I have to have a normal family." I said  
  
" Umm alright come on lets go get our stuff." Said Isabel Damn I like that girl she is so nice  
  
Author's POV  
  
The car ride to the Evans' trailer was silent but not long when they arrived they walked into the house  
  
" Hello darlings whose this?" Asked an older lady as they entered the house  
  
" Hi mom this is Liz Parker a friend from school she asked us to stay over tonight is that alright?" Asked Maria  
  
" Sure dears why don't you go pack." Smiled their mother  
  
" Hello Mrs. Evans." Smiled Liz  
  
" Please dear call me Ami. So I've never meet you before are you new here?" Asked Ami  
  
" Ya I just moved here from LA with my parents and brothers Michael and Alex." Said Liz  
  
" Oh yes Max said he was staying the night at his friends Alex and Michael I wonder if that is your brother?" Asked Ami  
  
" I just might be." Smiled Liz  
  
" Ready to go?" Asked Isabel  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Bye mom." Smiled the two as they hugged their mom  
  
Car ride home was quite.  
  
********************  
  
Ok I don't know what to wirte after this so if you have any ideas email me  
  
Isabel 


	8. Surprises

Ok I don't own Roswell as much as I wish I did.   
  
Rating R for some slight abuse  
  
Paring M/L (Mainly), Mi/ M, A/I  
  
From last chapter: Liz meet Mrs. Evans the girls are now on the way home.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
" Your mom is so nice!" Exclaimed Liz as they walked into the store  
  
" Umm ya she's the greatest." Agreed Maria  
  
" So what are we getting?" Asked Isabel trying to change the topic  
  
" Umm chips, ice cream, soda what kind do you want? Umm what else umm let me see..." Said Liz  
  
Soon the Chiko song from Liz's cell sounded  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Lizzie can you pick up some chips, salsa, Mt. Drew, licorice, umm good in plenty, what else what else hey Max, Alex what anything?"  
  
" Ya will you grab pizza?"  
  
" Ya ok. Anything else?"  
  
" Umm ice cream?"  
  
" Ya I already got that bye." Said Liz rolling her eyes  
  
" What did they want?" Asked Maria  
  
" Oh Michael, Alex and Max want us to pick up chips, salsa, Mt. Drew, licorice pizza and ice ream." Laughed Liz  
  
" Alright we have it ready to go?" Asked Isabel  
  
" Ya lets go." Agreed Liz she took out her cash card and paid  
  
Home  
  
" MICHAEL, ALEXANDER GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND BRING THE FOOD IN!" Shouted Liz as they walked in  
  
" Yes your majesty." Teased Max, Michael and Alex as they walked in  
  
Later that night around 9:30  
  
" LIZ! We're leaving we'll be back around 1." Shouted Alex  
  
Around 12:30  
  
" ELIZABETH PARKER!" Shouted her mother  
  
" Yes mom." Flinched Liz as she walked down  
  
" You little bitch I told you to have this house cleaned." Shouted Mrs. Parker  
  
" Mom please we have people over." Whispered Liz  
  
" What your little crack head friends?" Snapped Mrs. Parker  
  
" No mom do not call me friends crack heads they aren't!" Shouted Liz the next thing she knew she had been smacked in the face and was on the floor soon holding her face.  
  
" Your father and I are going out of town tonight we will be back in a month and this place had better be clean you little bitch." Said Mrs. Parker as she walked out of the house just as Michael, Max, and Alex came in.  
  
" Damn her she did it again didn't she?" Asked Michael from holding his sister  
  
" Michael what did I do to her? Why doesn't she love me?" Asked Liz  
  
" Lizzie shhhh sweatie she does love you." Whispered Michael  
  
" Michael take her up stairs k?" Asked Alex  
  
" Sure." Nodded Michael as he helped his baby sister up stiars to her room  
  
The Living Room  
  
" Alex what happened?" Asked Max  
  
" Our mom is a drunk and our dad doesn't want us. They cant take it out on me and Michael so they take it out on Liz when they know that we are gone." Sighed Alex  
  
" WOW!" Said Max, Maria, Isabel  
  
Liz's Room  
  
" Michael why am I so unlovibale?" Asked Liz  
  
" Your not Lizzie you know that. I love you, Alex Loves you, Max definality loves you, Maria, Isabel and a bunch of people they all love you Liz." Said Michael  
  
" No Michael I cant be loved I've only hurt people that love me!" Shouted Liz as she ran out of her room and down the hall and out the door.  
  
" ALEX SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Shouted Michael running after her  
  
" Oh man that girl." Complained Alex  
  
" Whats going on?" Asked Max  
  
" Liz gets upset and runs off." Sighed Alex  
  
" Where would they have gone?" Asked Isabel  
  
" I dunno." Said Alex  
  
" Yes you do Alek." Said Michael looking down  
  
" Michael what about our promise?" Asked Alex also looking down  
  
" Alex get over it. I Don't think we cant trust them." Said Michael raising his voice  
  
" So are you gunna tell us where she is?" Asked Maria  
  
" Yes but first we have to tell you something." Sighed Alex  
  
" Ok." Dragged Max, Maria and Isabel  
  
" Were not from around here were ..."  
  
**********************************************  
  
I know I'm so mean! Well should I say that their not related? Or not human? Or should it be something totally not related to the topic?  
  
And where is Liz? Any ideas?  
  
No one as anything about my Witches Aliens what next? So as of Monday I am deleting it K?  
  
If you want take Witches and Aliens what next email me [1]PtigeressLilly@Hotmail.com  
  
Isabel  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PtigeressLilly@Hotmail.com 


	9. Revealing (Parkers)

I don't own Roswell though I wouldn't mind being Maria!   
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Pair AC/AC  
  
Clearing up: Some one reviewed that they where confused about the bad side Max, Izzy and Ria are poor but have a good family yet are still considered the wrong stuff, Mike, Alex and Liz have money but their parents treat them like shit they are still the right stuff. Sorry for the miss understanding  
  
Sumerary: Are the Parkers really ready to confess?  
  
******************************  
  
" Where Aliens." Said Alex extremely nervous  
  
" WHAT!" Shouted the Evans Triplets  
  
" WE are aliens as in not of this earth?" Exclaimed Michael getting frustrated  
  
" Look sit down and we'll tell you the story." Sighed Michael again  
  
" Before we came here we where royalty of the planet Ishtar I was Prince Xandros, Michael was Prince Rathard and Liz was Princess Eliseia, Liz was best friends with Princess Vilandra and Princess Marnia of Antar. Michael and I where best of friends with their brother Prince Zander. When we where all 17 Liz and Zan, Michael and Marnia and Myself and Vilandra where married two months after our marriage our father King Khivar came and killed us all it turned out that he was sore that we had sided with the Antarians."  
  
Flash back  
  
" Lis you have to return to the palace." Said Zan  
  
" But Zan I may never see you again you know that things are going good between Ishtar and Antar what would happen if father where to order me to stay?" Asked Lis  
  
" Lis listen to me I love you nothing will keep you away from me. Marry me Lis?" Asked Zan  
  
" Of course Zan of course." Cried Lis she was so happy  
  
The court yard  
  
" I must return Lonnie." Sighed Xane  
  
" Xane please don't leave me." Cried Lonnie  
  
" Lonnie I will return I promise. Marry me Lonnie?" Asked Xane  
  
" Of gods yes Xane." Smiled Lonnie threw her tears  
  
the Lake  
  
" Rath must you go?" Asked Mari  
  
" I am afraid so Mari." Sighed Rath  
  
" I love you Rath. Come back to me?" Asked Mari  
  
" I will and I love you as well Marry me when I return?" Asked Rath nervously  
  
" YES!" Shouted Mari  
  
" Good bye my love." Said Zan, Xane, and Rath to their respected others  
  
End flashback  
  
" I never knew there where more." Whispered Isabel  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry but this just seemed like such a good place to stop  
  
Bye  
  
Isabel PS thanks for the Reviews 


End file.
